Realmente nací para conocerte
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: [Basado en Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0: You can (not) redo] La verdad le había sido revelada. Todo en lo que había creído hasta entonces se deshacía a pedazos a su alrededor. El único rayo de esperanza en su situación actual se llamaba Kaworu Nagisa.


¡Hola de nuevo! Es mi primer fic de esta pareja. No me había atrevido nunca a escribir nada de ellos porque me parecen unos personajes (y una trama) difíciles y complejos y no estaba segura de estar a la altura de lo que se merecen. Pero este fin de semana hice un maratón de _Rebuild of Evangelion_ después de haberme leído el manga y mis sentimientos hacía el Kawoshin eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos.

Hay varios momentos en la historia en los que Shinji dice que tiene la sensación de conocer a Kaworu. Los que habéis visto Rebuild sabéis que en realidad, la primera vez que le ve es en la tercera película. Sin embargo, en esos casos he jugado con la serie, haciendo que Shinji "recuerde" haberle conocido antes (en la serie) aunque nunca le había visto antes. Digamos que me he permitido esta licencia artística (?)

 _ **Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0: You can (not) redo**_

 _ **Shinji x Kaworu**_

 _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Gainax**_

 **Nota:** Los diálogos desde "-¡No! ¡No quiero volver a pilotar un EVA!" hasta "- Cuando estamos juntos todo va bien, Shinji" están extraídos de los subtítulos originales de la versión española de _You can (not) redo,_ por lo que no me pertenecen.

* * *

La verdad le había sido revelada. Todo en lo que había creído hasta entonces se deshacía a pedazos a su alrededor. No había logrado salvar a Rei y ahora un burdo clon que no le reconocía ocupaba su lugar. Llevaba catorce años encerrado en el EVA 01 en los cuales muchas cosas habían cambiado. Como por ejemplo, el aprecio que Misato, Ritsuko o incluso Asuka había llegado a sentir por él en aquel entonces. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su padre seguía abusando de sus capacidades y quería que pilotara de nuevo, esta vez la Unidad 13. Y no contento con todo ello, Fuyutsuki le contaba cómo había fallecido su madre en realidad. Y la naturaleza de Rei, la chica por la que creyó tener sentimientos y por la que sumió al mundo en la oscuridad.

El único rayo de esperanza en su situación actual se llamaba Kaworu Nagisa. Se encontraron por primera vez a su llegada a los antiguos cuarteles de NERV, totalmente destrozados tras el casi Tercer Impacto. Nada más verle, sintió que le conocía de antes. Estaba convencido de que no habían coincidido nunca, pero esa sensación se fue acentuando según se volvían más íntimos. En aquel lugar donde nadie parecía hacerle caso, Kaworu era su compañía. El único que permanecía a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio. Shinji deseó que siempre fuera así. Por eso cuando entró en su habitación, no se sorprendió de su presencia. Solo aquel chico se interesaría por él. A pesar de encontrarse de cara a la pared y de espaldas a la puerta, no fue necesario girarse para saber quién le visitaba.

-Es la hora. Tenemos que subir al EVA, Shinji. –Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y aunque ya se lo temía, no quiso escucharle.

-¡No! ¡No quiero volver a pilotar un EVA! –Se abrazó así mismo mientras golpeaba la pared con su frente-. Ni siquiera pude salvar a Ayanami… -Sus hombros se convulsionaban por el sollozo que apenas podía contener. Estaba harto de subir a los Evangelion. Estaba cansado de luchar recibiendo órdenes de los demás, de luchar porque "tenía que hacerlo"-. ¡Pilotar un EVA no sirve de nada! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No quiero hacer nada!

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con Kaworu. Después de todo, él no tenía culpa de su situación. Era un peón de su padre, al igual que Shinji. No quería comportarse como un crío desagradecido en su presencia, pero simplemente la presión podía con él y había explotado. Escuchó un ruido tras él.

-Lo que no sirve de nada es quedarse aquí reproduciendo momentos traumáticos de tu vida.

-¡Nunca me sale nada bien! ¡Tú mismo me lo enseñaste! Ese mundo rojo sangre desolado… –Recordó cuando Kaworu le mostró la destrucción que había causado tras su intento inútil de rescatar a Rei. La desesperación hacía mella en él y apenas podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Todo cambio producido por un EVA puede revertirse con un EVA.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas! –Agradecía los esfuerzos de Kaworu por hacerle entrar en razón, pero dudaba que lo consiguiera. Demasiadas veces lo había intentado y el resultado siempre había sido decepcionante.- ¡Ni en los EVAs ni en Misato! ¡No confío en nadie!

-Pues al menos confía en mí. –Su voz sonó suave y Shinji sintió que su determinación se resquebrajaba y que su corazón daba un vuelco. Quería confiar en él. Kaworu no quería hacerle daño y lo sabía. Pero aun así…

-¡No puedo! –jadeó-. Misato y los otros me pusieron esta cosa –dijo refiriéndose a su collar, dispuesto a terminar con su vida en el caso de que subiera al EVA-. Me dijeron que no volviera a pilotar un EVA. Me amenazaron con matarme si lo hacía… -Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Escuchó a Kaworu acercarse, paso a paso, en dirección a la cama donde permanecía sentado, lamentándose de sí mismo-. No quiero saber nada de los EVAs… –murmuró.

Dejó de hablar. Las manos de Kaworu se posaron en sus hombros y sus temblores cesaron por unos segundos. Su calidez no dejaba de sorprenderle, así como su delicadeza en el trato. Se sorprendió por su contacto y alzó la cabeza, al tiempo que sentía cómo el collar desparecía de su cuello.

-Lo comprendo. -Shinji estaba paralizado, no solo por sentir la piel de Kaworu irrandiando calor, sino por verse liberado de aquella tortura-. Yo cargaré con el peso de la maldición de los Lilim y el riesgo de despertar al EVA.

Shinji se llevó la mano al cuello, para cerciorarse de que había desparecido y se giró al punto de ver a Kaworu colocárselo. Le miró horrorizado. Sin embargo, en sus ojos rojos no cabía atisbo de duda o inseguridad. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo estaba haciendo por Shinji. Para hacerle su peso más llevadero. Para protegerle y ayudarle. Nunca habían hecho eso por él, a nadie le había importado tanto. Su corazón repiqueteaba.

-Nagisa… -Este le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por esto. Fue concebido originalmente por miedo a lo que yo pudiera hacer. Tenía que ser así tarde o temprano. –Lo rozó con la yema de los dedos.

Continuó avanzando hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Shinji. El joven piloto se giró, quedando los dos mirando hacia la puerta. Tan solo les separaban unos centímetros. Kaworu, que había recogido el walkman de Shinji del suelo, lo dejó entre los dos. Sus manos estaban sobre las sábanas y el hijo del comandante deseaba fervientemente cogérsela.

-Shinji Ikari, tu única esperanza reside en las dos lanzas que hay en la zona cero de la Central Dogma. –Sabía que tenía que estar atento al plan, pero la cercanía de Kaworu le desconcentraba. Le desconcentraban aún más los sentimientos que remoloneaban por su pecho y la sensación de que se habían encontrado antes. Como un olor que pertenece a tu pasado pero de repente regresa con fuerza y se instala en tu nariz, negándose a abandonarte a menos que recuerdes.- Ellas son la clave para la activación del Plan de Complementación Humana. –Prosiguió.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es retirar esas lanzas. De esa forma, NERV no podrá desencadenar el Cuarto Impacto. Y esas lanzas combinadas con la Unidad 13 nos permitirán reparar el mundo. –Dicho así, sonaba lógico, esperanzador y totalmente viable.

-Tienes razón. –Quería compartir la confianza de Kaworu, estar a la altura-. Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú –Le miró con una sonrisa pintada de tristeza en los labios.

-Yo no. Nosotros –le corrigió. A Shinji le palpitó el corazón por un momento y se dio el placer de perderse por un segundo en esos ojos de rojo intenso que tanta fascinación le causaban. Y tan parecidos a los de Rei-. La Unidad 13 usa un sistema de Entry Plug doble. Juntos seremos la esperanza de los Lilim. Lo que más necesitas ahora mismo es esperanza. –Las palabras "juntos" y "esperanza" sonaban increíbles en boca de Kaworu. Ojala Shinji se contagiase de su entusiasmo.- Así como redención y paz de espíritu –concluyó.

Shinji sonrió ligeramente. Le gustaba ese chico, su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas. Especialmente la manera que tenía de alentarle. De ser su apoyo. Él hablaba de esperanza y lo que no sabía es que se había convertido en la de Shinji.

-Increíble… Siempre lo sabes todo.

-Es porque siempre estoy pensando en ti –Kaworu también sonrió. Shinji sentía el pulso rugiendo en sus oídos y cabalgando por sus muñecas. Tenía la boca seca, pero logró mantener la sonrisa, tratando de no traslucir su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Gracias, Nagisa –Sus ojos brillaron al decirlo.

-Llámame Kaworu –respondió.

-En ese caso, llámame Shinji –contestó a su vez, consciente del ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas. La sonrisa de su compañero se amplió y observó desconcertado que le parecía… atractivo. Desde luego, atrayente cuanto menos.

-Será como cuando tocamos el piano –dijo poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano-. Cuando estamos juntos todo va bien, Shinji.

La tomó, vacilante. Le temblaban un poco los dedos, pero ya no era por llorar, como minutos atrás. Era de puro nerviosismo. Sin darse cuenta, su disgusto había dejado paso a una creciente sensación de comodidad y sobresalto por su repentina intimidad. Kaworu tiró de él con habilidad. Shinji se impulsó demasiado y acabó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Con una disculpa, se dispuso a apartarse. El brazo libre de Kaworu se deslizó hasta la zona baja de su espalda, manteniéndole en el sitio. Shinji sintió su cara arder. Subió la mirada y contempló a Kaworu. Su piel pálida, su sonrisa misteriosa y atractiva, su pelo plateado en punta, sus ojos como la sangre pero que, lejos de provocarle escalofríos, le conmovían de alguna forma. Kaworu pegó la frente a la del joven Ikari y este se sobresaltó. Mechones del color de la luna le hacían cosquillas, pero no quiso moverse. Estaban bien así.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, Shinji. Quiero hacerte feliz.

¿Por qué la primera persona que le decía algo semejante era un casi desconocido? Después de tantos años y de los nuevos amigos que creía haber hecho, la primera muestra de amor y afecto la recibía de Kaworu, a quien había conocido hacía apenas unos días. El chico soltó la mano de Shinji y la depositó con cuidado en su pómulo izquierdo. Este soltó un respingo.

-Confío en ti –susurró. Y aunque no estaba convencido de sus palabras, quería hacerlo. Quería confiar en él.

Kaworu se movió unos milímetros y Shinji comprobó con el corazón en la boca que sus labios casi se rozaban. No creía que aquello fuera intencionado, pero no le importaba saber qué se sentía si se unían del todo. Hasta ahora, tan solo había besado a Asuka. Fue horrible y desagradable. Sin embargo, dudaba que con Kaworu fuera así. Nada podía ser desagradable con él.

-Kaworu… -pronunció su nombre con apenas un hilo de voz y sin ser consciente de ello, con un impulso y un valor surgido de la necesidad, terminó por acercarse a él. Debido a su inexperiencia, sus labios chocaron toscamente.

Por un instante se asustó y se arrepintió, pues estaba seguro de que el chico se apartaría y se estropearía lo bonito que existía entre ellos. Sin embargo, Kaworu le apretó más por la cintura y pegó el cuerpo al suyo. Siguió el beso de Shinji con mayor habilidad que este. Su boca actuaba con dulzura, con la delicadeza que había demostrado previamente cada vez que tocaba al piloto. Se atrevió a subir sus manos y posarlas sobre los hombros de Kaworu, en parte temeroso de que este se alejara. El peliblanco acariciaba su espalda, en suaves círculos que le provocaban deliciosos escalofríos. Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, cesaron el beso, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería.

-Realmente nací para conocerte, Shinji –susurró aún atrapado por sus labios. El aludido se estremeció, aturdido por sus palabras y con el pecho henchido de felicidad. Quizá ya había llegado su turno para ser feliz. Quizá al fin iba a sacar algo bueno de todo aquello, algo por lo que mereciera la pena luchar y que borrara el dolor sufrido en el pasado.

-Estoy preparado –respondió-. Pilotemos el EVA.


End file.
